Cloud-based applications, using a network of remote servers to store, manage, and process data, are becoming more and more desirable over traditional on-premise applications that store, manage, and process data on local or personal computers. Some on-premise applications are integrated with cloud-based applications. One problem with these integrated solutions is that they may have different release cycles. For example, the cloud-based application may deploy updates every week while an administrator of an on-premise application may only want to update the integrated on-premise application quarterly or bi-annually to manage change and cost on local computers. The complexity grows when there are many on-premise applications at various stages of updates, with most of the on-premise applications at different versions from each other and from the cloud-based application.